Start Over - SPN AU
by TeenWolfFanFicElena
Summary: "We were living a life people would die for..." Whittemore College, Location Mystic Falls, Female college students missing Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story will not be following the story lines of Vampire Diaries Or Supernatural. Demons, Witches, and Vampires will be different than the ones on Supernatural.**

"New year, New life"

Elena Gilbert stood in front of her dorm room with her best friend Caroline Forbes by her side. They both stared at the door that will be new to them, a place where things will be different from now on, things will change. "New year, New life" Caroline's eyes drifted to her Elena, "Are you ready?" Her cheeks hurting by how hard she was smiling. Elena let out a giggle mixed with a squeal, "Open it already" She laughed. Caroline pushed open the door and walked inside with Elena.

"Well, it's definitely big" Elena said spinning around.

Caroline's smiled dropped as she took in the room, "Yeah and our things are unpacked, I didn't know if you shipped your stuff they unpack everything" She crossed her arms.

Elena rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to a bed that was clearly hers; She sat down shrugging her shoulders. "Who cares whoever did it made our room look good and not only that but now we don't have to unpack everything."

"Aren't you a little worried that this person could've stolen something of ours, because if you're not freaked out then i'll be gladly to freak out for you" Caroline blabbered clearly frustrated.

Elena sighed and stood up, she grabbed Caroline by her shoulders. "Calm down Care" She rubbed her shoulders in attempt to calm her best friend down. "Whoever did this did this to welcome us here, you don't need to worry okay?"

Caroline nodded, "You're right i'm freaking out over nothing" A smile reached her eyes.

Elena smiled at Caroline as they heard a knock on their door.

"Oh look our first visitor" Caroline said while running over to the door, swinging it open; there stood a young man.

Caroline looked at Elena who raised an eyebrow in response to her blonde friend. Caroline looked back to the young man. "Yeah, who are you?"

The young man held up a teddy bear that was wearing a whittemore shirt as he smiled at the two girls. "I'm Jake, I was actually dropping off a gift from someone on campus. You are Caroline and Elena right?"

Caroline and Elena nodded. Elena walked towards the door, "May I ask who sent this gift?" She pushed hair behind her ear.

"Like I said it was someone from campus, i'm just the delivery man" He slid his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Right, well thank you for sending the gift" Caroline grabbed the teddy bear and closed the door, locking it.

"Caroline! You can't just close the door on him like that" Elena said.

"Oops too late" She smiled at Elena as she walked over to the corner of the room. She placed the bear onto the dresser, stepping back to examine the bear. "Perfect" She walked over to her bed and laid down.

Elena shook her head and walked over to her dresser, she opened it and looked through each drawer. She picked out shorts and a tank top along with her undergarments. "I'm gonna take a bath" She said walking into the bathroom.

Caroline rolled over onto her stomach and took out her phone, checking her social networks.

—

Dean winchester stared up at Whittemore with a smirk laid upon his mouth, he turned towards his younger brother, Sam winchester. "I think i'll very much enjoy this hunt"

Sam looked at his brother, shaking his head. "We're not here to sleep around with sorority girls Dean. We have to find this guy whose killing these girls"

"And we will but right now I want some pie" He looked at the College once more until he got inside his black 1967 Chevy Impala.

On the TV screen was of a young female entering what seemed like a bathroom. The female walked over to the bath tub and turned it on lukewarm.

He watched her pour a bottle of soap in the bath tub as it filled up with water. He watched her strip off her clothes, his eyes scanning her body. He watched as she stepped into the filled bubble bath. He watched her relax against the tub, her eyes closing. He watched **Elena Gilbert**.

To be continued….

_**5 or more comments for continuation and likes please (: **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story will not be following the story lines of Vampire Diaries Or Supernatural. Demons, Witches, and Vampires will be different than the ones on Supernatural.**

_**5:00 p.m **_

"Coffee"

Caroline walked inside the small diner that was located on campus ground. Her eyes scanned around the room searching for a head covered in brown curls.

"Would you like more coffee ma'm?" Her head snapped to the left after hearing an all to familiar voice. The corners of her mouth lifting up into a smile at the sight of her friend pouring coffee and taking orders.

"You're food will be here shortly" Elena grabbed the old woman's menu before turning around and walking behind the counter. She put the order onto the rack.

"Miss Gilbert take table 4, now" Her co-worker Stacey yelled from the kitchen.

"Of course your dear highness" She mumbled under her breath all while rolling her brown eyes. Her legs carried her body to table 4. She took out a pen from her red waisted apron. "Are you ready to order?" She said while looking up.

"Yes, I want your famous grilled chicken sandwich and please don't forget the fries" A voice spoke from behind the menu.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at the voice. She snatched the menu from the person. "Caroline" She let out a huff. "Shut up" She groaned at seeing the humor in Caroline's eyes.

"I can't believe you're actually working here" Caroline said, leaning her chin against the palm of her hand.

"Extra money doesn't hurt. maybe you should get a job Caroline, you might be able to pay off all those guys you stood up in high school who spent all their money on trying to impress you" Elena said, smirking as she walked away.

Caroline's eyes widened, her mouth slightly open. "Rude" She yelled; catching looks from people in the diner.

"You should close your mouth before you catch flies" Caroline's eyes drafted to the person who sat across the table; Jake.

"Who said you can sit here?" Caroline crossed her arms.

Jake flashed her his charming smile, he looked down at the table, shaking his head slightly. "I uh was just wondering if you and Elena would like to come to this lake party tomorrow" He glanced back up at her, a certain look in his eyes.

Caroline's breath was caught in her throat as his eyes stared straight into hers. "Y-yeah that sounds fun, we'll see you there."

A plate of food was placed on the table along with a glass of water.

Jake's eyes glanced up at to see a confused expression plastered onto Elena Gilbert's face. "I didn't know you would be joining Caroline" Her sweet voice full of curiosity reaching his ears.

"I was just informing your friend here about the party tomorrow at the lake, she said you'll both be going" He said standing up. "I hope to see you there" He winked at them both, making his way out the entrance.

Caroline flicked a section of her hair behind her right shoulder. "Well thank you caroline for getting us invited to a party where we can meet guys and friends so we won't be the socially awkward college girls" her voice lingered with sarcasm.

Elena crossed her arms and laughed. "Enjoy the food, I'll see you back at the room tonight."

—

_**10 p.m**_

Sam winchester's eyes were glued to the laptop he was carrying while walking around the college's campus with his brother.

"All i've found out is that the girls that were murdered all were brunettes and had brown eyes" Sam spoke without looking at his brother.

Dean was too busy looking at the college girls that were sending flirty smiles and winks at him, him smiling back.

"Dean" Sam said sternly, glancing at his brother.

"Huh?" Dean looked at sam confused.

"Did you hear a single thing I said?"

"Of course, now let's go" Dean said opening the door to the diner, walking inside fixing his dark green jacket.

Sam shook his head disapprovingly. "Sure you did" He followed his brother inside the diner.

—

Elena glanced up at the sound of the door ringing and closing. She stopped cleaning the table and made her way to the front. She glanced up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 10:00.; She forgot to hang up the closed sign.

"I'm sorry but were closed" She turned around the corner, quickly stopping at the sight of two men.

The man with the shoulder length brown hair looked away from his brother and stared at the woman in front of him. He glanced at his laptop then at her.

Dean crossed his arms as his eyes lingered on the woman's body before looking at her face. "There wasn't a closed sign and the lights were on, it's open" He spoke sharply.

Elena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed at the shorter one with short spiked brown hair.

Sam quickly stepped between the two closing his laptop. "I'm sorry about my brother dean" He smiled at her with his puppy eyes. "We've been working all day and this is the only place open right now, can we please just get something to eat."

Elena sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, come on" she reached over and grabbed two menus. She led them to a booth near a window. She placed the menus on the table.

"We'll just have two cokes with burgers and fries" Sam said. His eyes daring dean to disagree.

"What he said" Dean said leaning back into the seat.

"Alright, coming right up" Elena turned around on her heel and walked towards the kitchen.

Sam watched as she left then turned to his brother. "We have to keep an eye on her."

"Why?" Dean said looking at sam.

"She fits the description." Sam opened up his laptop and turned it, showing dean the screen.

Dean stared at the screen, his green hazel eyes widening slightly. "No kidding."

—

To be continued…

_**Next chapter will involve the lake party and an almost death. **_

_**follows and favorites for continuation and reviews please (: **_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This story will not be following the story lines of Vampire Diaries Or Supernatural. Demons, Witches, and Vampires will be different than the ones on Supernatural.

12:30 p.m

Dean squinted his eyes as he looked around the lake party that was currently filled with people. He looked at his brother, crossing his arms.

"You lost her didn't you" Sam's voice lingered with humor.

"Oh I'm sorry Sammy but how the hell am I supposed to find her, there's about 50 other brunettes here."

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "You go left, I go right and we meet back at the car." Sam quickly started walking to the right.

Dean lifted his arms in the air. "How do we even know he's going for her huh? There's others he can be interested in you know!" He yelled. "Dammit"

1:00 p.m

Caroline held Elena's waist as they dance together by the lake. She laughed as Elena threw her head back letting out a scream. Caroline let out a scream as she was soon followed by the group of dancing people around them.

Elena kept laughing as she swung her hips to the music playing, her hands holding onto Caroline's waist. She opened her eyes as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She stopped dancing and turned to see Jake.

"I'm glad you guys made it, I actually thought you guys wouldn't come" Jake smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline crossed her arms.

"Don't get me wrong but you ladies don't seem like the partying type, too innocent" Jake explained.

Elena stepped forward, getting into his personal space,"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to trust an innocent girl with a pretty face." Elena smiled at him teasingly.

"I guess she forgot to mention it to me" Jake smirked.

Elena tilted her head to the side and let out a laugh, shaking her head.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, taking slow steps back. "I'm gonna go get some punch, don't have too much fun without me" She sent a wink at Elena before walking away.

Elena laughed as Caroline walked away. She turned back to Jake, pointing at the lake. "Care to join me in a little rope swinging fun?"

Jake lifted his hand, holding it out in front of him. "Lead the way little angel" He said smirking.

Caroline grabbed a cup and started filling it up with punch. "I wouldn't drink that" She heard a voice behind her.

"Why not? Did you spike the punch?" She turned around to find a taller man with beautiful hazel eyes. She dropped her cup.

The tall man smiled at her. "No but I was standing here long enough to see other people do it"

Caroline bent down and picked up her cup. "Then you should've stopped them." She threw her cup into the bin.

"Maybe I was waiting for the perfect girl to get drunk enough to take home" He said laughing lightly. He stopped laughing when he noticed the unamused expression on the blonde's face.

Caroline stared at him and shook her head. "You're lucky you're cute-"

"Sam" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Caroline" She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Besides, my best friend wouldn't let you take me anywhere until you pass her test" Caroline let a quiet laugh.

"Test?" Sam asked amused.

"Yeah, Elena could be a little too overprotective when it comes to people she loves."

Sam stared at Caroline then looked down. He took out his phone, scrolling through his pictures. He clicked on a picture, holding it up to Caroline's face. "Is this your friend Elena?" He asked.

Caroline looked at the phone, her eyes drifting over to Sam. "Yeah..Why do you have a picture of her?" She asked a little creeped out.

Sam reached out and grabbed her arms. "Is she here? When was the last time you saw her?" He asked urgently.

Caroline wiggled out of his grip. "You're sort of creeping me out so I'm gonna go now" She tried to pass him by.

Sam held his arm in front of her, stopping her from walking any further. "Please, I think she might be in danger."

Caroline was about to push his arm away but stopped mid way. "What kind of danger?" Her face showing off a worried expression.

"I think someone might be after her, we have to find her now."

"I can't find her either and I spoke to almost every brunette here" Dean said as he walked up to sam.

"Were you asking for her or asking for their numbers" Sam looked at Dean.

Dean puckered his lips and placed a hand on his hip. "I asked for both."

Sam sighed and rubbed his nose in irritation. "Caroline this is Dean, my brother. Dean this is Caroline, Elena's friends. She's going to help us spot Elena.

Dean nodded at Caroline before looking around. "Do you see her anywhere?."

Caroline's eyes searched around her. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of her best friend. "There she is!" She pointed across the street.

Dean and Sam looked over to where Caroline was pointed. "Alright let's go over there and try to expl-"

Before Sam could finish his sentence they watched as a car came speeding down the street towards Elena.

Caroline screamed as the car hit Elena's body. The car skidded to a stop as Elena's body rolled over the roof of the car and off the back, landing onto the street with a bang. The car drove off once it got everyone's attention.

"Elena!" Caroline cried out. Her legs ran across the street, Sam and Dean following right behind her.

"Someone call 911" A voice screamed out. People around the lake and street ran towards the scene while pulling out their phones.

Caroline dropped to her knees and grabbed Elena's bloody arm, slowly turning the body over. Tears streaming down her face. "Ele-" Caroline stopped mid sentence as confusion spread across her face.

"That's not Elena" Dean's voice rung throughout Caroline's ears.

"B-but she's wearing the exact same bikini Elena's wearing, and the hair.." Caroline couldn't breathe at this point.

"Oh my god" An all to familiar voice said behind Dean.

Caroline, Dean, and Sam turned around, facing a worried Elena.

"Elena!" Caroline stood up and ran over to Elena, throwing her arms around her. "Thank god your okay."

Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline, confuse but worried. "Of course I'm okay" She rubbed Caroline's back.

Sam exchanged looks with Dean. "Wearing the exact same bikini as her, same hair, skin complexion. He thought it was her."

Dean frowned as he stared at the hugging girls. "No, he's sending a subliminal message."

Elena sat on her bed with tears in her eyes as she stared up at the two winchester brothers. "You're meaning to tell me that someone wants me dead."

"Yes" Dean bluntly said.

Sam glared at his brother and bent down to Elena's level. "Listen, he will catch him before he can hurt you. You're room seems to be safe so just stay here until we come back with news"

"Are you two cops?" Elena said as she held tightly onto Caroline's hand.

"Yes" They both said at the same time.

Caroline nodded and pulled Elena into her side. "My mom's the sheriff, maybe I should let her know what's happening, she could help you gu-"

"No!" They yelled out.

"I mean uh, we got this under control, we promise" Dean smiled at them nervously.

"Call us if anything happens" Sam gave Caroline a piece of paper with digits written on it.

"Thanks" Caroline gave them a small smile.

The winchester brothers walked themselves out the door and closed it behind them.

Caroline got up quickly and walked over to the door. She locked it and sighed, turning around facing Elena.

Elena looked up at Caroline, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want to die."

Caroline walked over to her crying friend and pulled her into a hug. "I won't let you die, I promise" Her own tears sliding down her cheeks.

Elena groaned as she was woke up from her sleep in the middle of the night.

"Elenaaa" Caroline's voice echoed through the dorm room. "It's your phone."

Elena opened her eyes and sat up on Caroline's bed. She got up, walking over to her own bed. She grabbed her phone and looked at the screen; Jeremy.

"It's Jeremy, I'm gonna be out the door" Elena walked over to the door, unlocking it. She opened the door and walked out. She pressed accept and put the phone up to her ear. "Jeremy? Why are you calling me so late?."

"Hello?" She said but all she heard was silence. Bang. She jumped as the door slammed shut.

"Elena!" Caroline's screamed behind the door. The handle Jiggled as Caroline tried to open the door from inside.

"Hello Elena" A deep voice said behind her.

Elena turned around to see Jake. "Jake? W-what are you doing here" She stepped back for her back to hit the door.

"To kill you of course" He smirked. He grabbed her head with his hands and slammed it back against the door. He let go of her head as her head rolled to the side, her eyes shut closed. "This was easier then I thought" Jake lifted up her body tossing it on his shoulder. "Let's go for a ride angel" He ignored the screams that were coming from on the other side of the door as he walked away smiling.

To be continued…

Should I change the name Jake to Kai? ;) Let me know.

reviews for continuation and favorites please (:


	4. Chapter 4

"RESQUE"

"Jake-please don't do thi-" Elena screamed out in pain at what felt like something was carving into her stomach.

Elena opened her eyes to see nothing but pure darkness. She let out a shaky breath and tried to move her arms. She heard rattling as she did so. Elena looked up to the ceiling to see two long chains wrapped around her wrists. Her head snapped to look in front of her as the lights came on. Elena's eyes squinted from the bright lights that was shining onto her.

"Look who's finally awake, I think i hit you a little too hard there on the head" Elena watched in horror as Jake emerged from the darkness part of the room. She wiggled her wrist, sounds of chains rattling echoing throughout the room.

"Oh I wouldn't even try escaping even though it would be fun seeing you fail, it would just be completely useless" Jake smirked as he reached out to touch Elena's cheek.

Elena flinched once the tips of Jake's fingers touched her cheek. She closed her eyes, holding her breath as his fingers ran down her cheek to her jaw then down her neck.

"Please Jake, let me go" Elena breathed out.

"See I can't do that, I need you for my little experiment"

"W-what experiment?" Elena stared at Jake, her eyes glistening with tears.

"That's for me to know and you to not know" Jake said while walking backwards into the dark.

"I-I'll do anything just please!, don't do this Jake" Elena yelled at the darkness.

"Anything? For starters you can stop whining for once" Jake walked out the darkness but this time dragging a silver desk behind him. He grabbed one of the items off the desk and turned to face Elena, showing off the item; A knife.

"Oh yeah. Before I kill you, you have to know that Jake isn't my real name" Jake smirked. Watching Elena's eyes open wide with shock sent chills to his body.

"Malachai Parker but I prefer Kai"

[PAGE BREAK]

"How did you let her get away?" Dean said facing Caroline.

"She didn't get away, she was taken away. Aren't you two supposed to make sure she was safe anyway?!" Caroline yelled to dean.

"Listen barbie we don't ha-"

"We will find her. You said she was on the phone with her brother when she left the room right?" Sam grabbed Caroline's hand, rubbing circles against her palm.

"Yeah, it must of been important because he never calls her, in fact they were actually in a fight, and trust me the Gilberts are very stubborn"

Dean rolled his eyes when his eyes set of Sam holding barbie's hand.

"If you have his number call her brother and see if it was actually him calling."

Caroline nodded and quickly walked inside the bathroom with her phone.

Sam sighed, turning to Dean just to see his brother staring him down.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Really? Holding her hand? This isn't a high school romance Sam, there's no time for that stuff. We help her find Elena, kill this bastard, then we leave."

Sam crossed his arms against his chest about to speak up until Caroline came running out the bathroom.

"I don't have to call her brother a-anymore" Tears were running down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Why do you say that?" Sam stepped forward but dean pulls him back.

"Because, this was sent to my phone…from her number" Caroline raised up her phone to show a picture of Elena tied up with a knife sticking out of her stomach.

"Better hurry up before I dig her heart out next" The Winchesters spoke out loud.

[PAGE BREAK]

"Wakey wakey, the fun isn't over yet sweetie," Kai voice echoing through Elena's head.

Elena slowly lifted her head, her head was throbbing, her stomach twisted in pain. "P-please." Her voice sounded scratchy.

"Aw, you're begging-I hate when people beg." Kai lifted his hand slowly, focusing his eyes on Elena. "ex cerebro hominis ardens." Kai mumbled through closed lips.

"What are you do-" Elena screamed in agony. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Fresh tears covered her dried ones that ran down her wet stained cheeks.

Kai kept chanting as he walked closer to Elena, the spell growing stronger and stronger each step he closer to the screaming girl.

"Your screaming is just making everything worse, Elena." He reached out, his fingers gently wiping her tears.

Elena flinched her head back as if she was being burned by a flame. She grounded her teeth together to keep from moaning in pain.

A sudden ringing of a cellphone echoed throughout the black room. Kai dug into his pocket and pulled out Elena's phone. A devious smile slowly made it's way onto his face.

"Look who decided to give you a call." He shoved the phone in Elena's face.

"Care…" Elena whispered.

"Too bad you won't be able to answer right." Kai laughed as he shook his head. He pressed answer, turning away from Elena. "Caroline, nice of you to call." Kai opened a door and walked out.

Elena looked up at the chains wrapped around her wrist, then looked at the display cart. She took a deep breath in and started swinging her lower half back and forth. When she gain enough height she quickly slammed her feet onto the cart, pulling it closer to her body. Elena smiled once she could squat onto the cart. She stood up straight, not wasting time spitting on the chains. "Come on." She whispered to herself. Elena wiggled her wrist, sliding one hand out easily. She pulled her other hand out and jumped off the cart. Elena grabbed one of the many knives off the cart and slowly walked towards the door.

"Looks like we have to move locations, blondie knows where we are now." Kai said as he opened the door.

Elena stepped quietly behind the opening door, one hand covering her mouth, the other holding the knife in front of her.

Kai grew angry once her realized Elena was not tied up anymore. His eyes scanned around the dimmed room. "Come out wherever you are, you can't hide in here forever." Kai said taking slow steps.

Elena stepped out from behind the door, "I know I can't." Elena didn't hesitate to gab the knife in Kai's back. She ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Her hand flew to her stomach, covering the stab wound, her other hand feeling around the walls as she ran down the concrete hall.

"ELENA!" Kai's voice yelled, his voice laced with anger.

Elena ran faster as tears poured down her face. She turned a corner and ran up a flight of stairs. She tried turning the knob on the door to find out it was locked.

"You can't run from me!" Kai's voice was getting closer and closer.

Elena pounded on the door with her fists, "Someone please help me! help me p-please" She yelled through the door.

Just after a few seconds she became tired, her eyelids slowly closing. "help me." she whispered.

As she was going to give up someone swung the door open from the other side, her body falling forward.

"I got you, I got you." Elena looked into green eyes before her eyelids covered her eyes.

**{THE END OF THE CHAPTER}**

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. What should happen in chapter 5? Give me ideas! and don't forget to comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Sam, and Caroline sat around the hospital bed staring at Elena, who was hooked up to machines. A mask sat over her nose and mouth. Her skin was glistening in sweat. You can see her eyes moving frantically under her eyelids, as if she was having a nightmare. She was.

Caroline reached forward and grabbed Elena's hand gently, rubbing Elena's hand between her hands.  
"I think she's having a nightmare." Caroline's voice laced with concern. "Maybe we should wake her up."

Sam looked at Caroline with a sad smile and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's tuff but I think it's best for her to wake up on her own. She needs some rest."

Caroline let out a sigh. "I just want her to be okay. We both came here to start fresh, we both promised to always stick together. Go into adult hood and have our kids become best friends. I can't do that without her." Caroline wiped the tears that were already sliding down her cheeks.

Sam rubbed her shoulders in a comforting way. Meanwhile Dean was staring at the sweating girl on the bed.

She had to pull through this, she just had too. He saw the hope and relief in her eyes when he had caught her falling body. Strong. That's the word he would describe her as for now. She managed to escape on her own without any help from anyone. He may have had opened that door but she still did the rest on her own. She didn't give up that easily, she didn't give up on her life. She was one hell of a fighter. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud gasp filling the room.

Elena's eyes snapped open just for her to shut them again. The light bringing a pain to her eyes.

Caroline quickly flicked off the light that was hovering over Elena's face. "Hey, you're finally awake." She wanted to squeal with happiness but instead kept her voice at a quiet, soft tone.

Elena groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Am I in hell?" She questioned.

Caroline, Dean, and Sam all let out a small chuckle.

"Not quite" Dean said. Finally speaking after being quiet the whole 10 hours since they got there.

Elena rolled her head to the side. Her eyes scanning over the three faces standing on the right side of the hospital bed. A small weak smile appears on her face as she stared into the pair of green eyes she can never forget.  
"Thank you", That's all she needed to say to get Dean to smile and give her a nod.

"No problem, it's my job." Dean flashed another small smile.

Caroline looked at Sam and Dean, "Can I have a moment alone with her, please?"  
Sam quickly stood up and nodded. "Of course, we'll just be outside in the waiting room." He nudged Dean; Both of them walking out the room.

"Or the food court..." Dean mumbled as the door closed shut behind him.

Caroline looked back at Elena and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay. I would so hug you right now if you weren't in pain."

Elena smiled at Caroline and squeezed her hand. "You just being here means a lot to me, care." She looked around the room then looked back at Caroline. "Do they have water? My throat hurts." She asked.

Caroline got up and grabbed her bag. "I'll go get you some, don't move."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully. "Where would I exactly go."

Caroline sent Elena a playful glare and walked out the hospital room.

Elena sat up very slowly, but stopped mid lift as a sharp pain was pressed against her stomach.

"You might want to lay still for a while, you took quite the beating." The voice of another person walked inside the room.

Elena's eyes glanced at the obvious female doctor. She couldn't help but admire her blonde shiny hair. Elena laid back down.

The doctor walked to the side of Elena's bed, holding a small plastic cup. "I brought something that might ease up the pain for you. I'm gonna need you to tilt you head back, close your eyes and imagine your drinking your favorite drink. This medicine can leave a taste."

Elena nodded and tilted her head back, her mouth opening. Her eyes closing.

The doctor quickly poured the liquid that was in the cup into Elena's mouth. Her fingers closing in on Elena's nostrils. Forcing Elena to swallow the liquid down her throat.

Elena slapped the doctors hand away. Taking a deep breath in. "Are you crazy? I could've choked."

The doctor tilted her head with a smirk plastered on her face. "So dramatic" Her voice suddenly laced in amusement. "Time for you to rest." The doctor grabbed the gas mask and put it around Elena's mouth. Her other hand forcing Elena down.

Elena stopped struggling with the doctor after two minutes and slowly closed her eyes. She felt a needle poke her arm before her body completed shut down for the night.

The doctor took off the mask and placed it on the hospital bed. She turned on her heels and walked out the hospital room, leaving a drugged up Elena.

{THE END}  
Did you guys like this chapter? It was basically a filler chapter. I want you guys to see Elena actually go through recovery instead of jumping a week ahead because let's be real, the Winchesters would've left right after they knew for sure she was alive and breathing. Please review!


End file.
